thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin
Robin is Simon's adopted daughter that studies to be a theoretical mage, summarizing it in saying that she doesn't throw many fireballs, she designs better ones. She has conflicting emotions regarding her father's situation but it doesn't take her long to accept it and adapt to the new situation. Story A young student in Thaumaturgical Academy, Robin was adopted by Simon as an orphanLetter from Robin in Simon's house, first visit to Feroholm. under circumstances not yet revealed, at "elementary school age", years after Wendis's death.Blog comment thread. Robin is a very reflective and private person that doesn't give her opinion if she is not sure, she has the potential to be a great mage both in theoretical and real-life situations, if she can defeat her own insecurities. Even after embracing a life of adventure and risk, she is always interested in the investigation and theoretical aspects of magic. So it's not only natural but logical that Simon trust his daughter when there are delicate matters, such as the investigation on Trin's powers or the management of the old armor. In any case, Simon is not the only that seems to appreciate her talents. Not only she is well considered by her teachers and peers in the academy, but Riala, a competent and well educated mage on her own right, also shows her admiration and offers her a tutorship.Conversation during the stay of the group in the Abandoned Fortress in Arclent. Robin starts off sharing a room at the academy with four other students: #Mherin - the world's least grateful rescued noble. #Rachila - the stuck up new money tycoon's daughter. #Infasis - token slutty schoolgirl. #Sho - ultra shy friend type. Interactions with her schoolmates will likely happen in a future update, if at all.Sierra has stated that you *may* get to humble Mherin later. Joining party In Stineford, you have to talk to Megail about partnership and then go to sleep. After Simon departs on an unspecified errand, Robin arrives and has a funny conversation with Yarra, Aka and Qum. After Robin left, visit her at the Academy. She will join you at the start of the Simon's Daughter quest. Skills Starting equipment Weapon: Wand. *'Mage weapons' Off-hand: Magic Textbook. *'Magical paraphernalia' Headgear: None. *'Not just pointy hats' Bodygear: Cotton Robes. *'Robes' Accessory: Magic Ring. *'Common accessories' *'Anti-sexual accessories' Tactics Robin is a strong wizard type. Although she has some capabilities as a healer, she lacks any offensive or support AoE spells, limiting her usefulness in battles with a large number of enemies. She has a larger reserve of Mana than Qum does and her healing spells cost half of Qum's, so she is a more efficient choice for out-of-battle healing. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. Not much offends Robin, but her close starting relationship with Simon means that it's hard to raise her affection as well. Her only two point losses suggest she may have issues with her father bedding random women. Base value: 80. * for sleeping with a brothel prostitute IF Robin is in the party. * for sleeping with noble prostitute IF Robin is in the party. * Prior to the 0.18.x release it was higher: for acquiring her potion license. *Unmissable from the start of chapter 2, OR IF you had her do conduct research. *Unmissable for reuniting after Simon's route. * for talking to Aka at Janine's retreat IF you got the cure component during Simon's route. *Unmissable from the start of chapter 3. * for having Robin's evaluation "Despite the cost, I feel as though what we accomplished was worth it." IF success outweighs losses in the Battle of Yhilin. *Unmissable for discussing her feelings, in Yhilin palace tunnels. *Unmissable for telling her Simon's decision, in Yhilin palace tunnels. *Unmissable for talking to her in the King's bedroom. * for talking to her in Eustrin's royal chambers. Maximum legit value: 99. Affection titles *0 Daughter *95 Loving Daughter *100 Eternal Daughter Special notes *She can use both the Shining Sceptre and Shining Robes (if you got them at the Prologue). *She is the major research specialist of the group, so you should use her talents when you have an adequate location and time to do so. Scenes *'Robin Interruption' - Yarra tricks Robin into seeing sexual activity in her father's tent. Unmissable, in Devil's Pass. *'Robin First Time' - Simon introduces his daughter to cunnilingus, and then sex. Unmissable, in Yhilin after Zirantia. *"Hug" on demand: **'Blowjob' - No requirements. **'Seated' - Robin sits on her father's lap, and cock. At 90 affection and above. **'Hug' - At 100 affection. References Category:Characters Category:Harem members Category:Party members